


Intermezzo

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Altered States, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil floats in a sea of sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermezzo

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Sensation Play

At first there had been hot and cold, smooth and rough and sharp, wet, oily, and silky soft. They had each whispered across his belly, his thighs, his cheeks, his wrists, his chest. 

Sometimes only one, sometimes two or more together. Chords. A hot, dry touch on the inside of one wrist and the chill of a cold wetness on the other; a slight rasp on one cheek, a stroke of silk on the other. 

There was never any pain.

At first there had been a murmuring, gentle and soft and warm and loving in his ear, lulling him, rocking him, soothing him.

At first he had been aware of movement around him, of things being picked up and put down, the small sounds of drops of water or oil, of fabric against fabric, fabric against skin. 

He had been aware of the surface he lay on. 

He had been aware of his breath, gasping and panting as each prick of sharpness or drop of wetness caressed him, stroked him, aroused him, excited him, made him strain and want and beg for more. 

He had been aware of the passage of time... 

Time...

All had dissolved under the touches, the caresses, each hot rough wet soft sharp cold contact chipping away at his senses until none of them mattered.

Now he floated, free of awareness, free of anything except the cuffs around his wrists and ankles tethering him, holding him, caressing him, possessing him, connecting him. Keeping him safe.

Now his body existed only as a lattice-work, a trellis for the tendrils of sensation that wrapped him swathed him enfolded him. Indistinguishable the one from the other, reaching around him and through him, no longer hot or cold or rough or wet, but instead a roar a buzz a hum a song in his mind his heart his self. 

He floated...

Floated...

A spark.

A point of contact. 

A touch. 

A warm wetness. 

Lips. 

Mouth. 

Taste. 

Kiss.

He breathed, now, between kisses. Soft and sweet and warm and wet. He breathed. And kissed. And breathed. And kissed. 

Heat. 

Need.

Fire in his belly.

A tightly coiled spring of hot sharp want in his groin.

His heart pounding in his chest, his pulse throbbing in his throat in his cock. 

Touch and pressure and warmth and heat. Perfect tightness surrounding covering enveloping holding caressing stroking touching stroking...

Stroking...

Need.

Fire. In his mouth quenched by a hot wet tongue. In his groin spreading, spreading, spreading to his belly his thighs his chest his legs his toes the top of his head. 

Straining thrusting pumping upwards into the perfect tight heat...

Release. 

Breath. 

Warmth.

Pressure.

A warm solid chest pressed against his.

A harsh rasping, gasping breath on his shoulder in his ear.

Hair tickling his cheek.

Fingers wrapped around his arms, knees bracketing his hips.

A hug.

A voice.

Murmurs.

Kisses.

Words.

Light fingers stroking his cheek.

He opened his eyes.

A smile. Shining on lips and in eyes.

He smiled back.

More kisses.

More words.

Movement.

His eyes drift closed again.

Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note** : I will be posting a Podfic of this story, because I thought people might be interested to hear how it sounded in my head when I was writing it. 
> 
> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
